The Harvelle Hunts Series
by lovepass77
Summary: This is the first story in a series of hunts revolving around Ellen and Jo Harvelle as they face the Supernatural together before their untimely deaths. The title of the first story in this series is Russian Roulette on a Vampire Weekend.
1. Chapter 1

**The Harvelle Hunts**

**Synopsis: **These stories take place between seasons three and four of Supernatural and give us a glimpse into the lives of these courageous women as hunters out on their own while exploring their mother-daughter relationship and the struggles of being women in a supernatural man's world.

**Author**: lovepass77  
**Rating**: M for language, violence, torture and sexual abuse.  
**Genre:** Supernatural  
**Characters:** Ellen and Jo Harvelle, Bobby Singer, Marques, Lenore, Tara, Helen Ferris, Trudy Harvelle, Bill Harvelle.  
**Pairing:** Ellen and Jo Harvelle

**Aliases:** Daphne and Daisy,Thelma Jo and Louise, Lorelei and Emily Jo Harvelle, Alanis and Janis, Bonnie Parton and Faye Barrow, Aretha and Adele

**Songs:** I like to incorporated many song titles and lyrics into my stories because music is such a wonderful inspiration in general, but especially for my Supernatural fan-fiction and these songs just make me want to write so if you have the chance go ahead and listen to the songs or read the lyrics I'm using because it will help you understand my stories better.

**Disclaimer:** I have absolutely no rights to Supernatural, it belongs to Eric Kripke aka T-Bear. I just like to write stories using his characters.

**Author's note:** There is a lot of feminism and dark cynicism and humor in this particular fan-fiction series about the Harvelle women, so please don't be offended if there's a bit of male bashing, it's not meant to be taken too seriously but the torturing of women and children is serious throughout as I want to shed a light on issues of physical and sexual abuse that plagues our society.

Russian Roulette on a Vampire Weekend  


**Summary: **The first story in the series involves Ellen coming to find Jo in a random bar to inform her that the yellow eyed demon is dead, but they've got more work to do and new challenges to face because hell's gate opened letting out many new forms of evil. On their first hunt ever together the two ladies head out to California to stop a new chauvinistic demon named Marques that has been enslaving female vampires and selling them on the black market like cattle.

**Timeline**: This story takes place about two months after the events in All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2.

Chapter 1: Russian Roulette [**Русская ****P****улетка**]

Scene: A bar in Tampa Bay, Florida

_Ellen Harvelle walks into the bar and spots her daughter serving drinks to patrons from behind the counter. _

Ellen: "Well as I live and breathe, this place really is a dump."

_Jo looks up to see her mother approaching and is instantly surprised to see her as this is the first time Ellen has come to visit her since she left home._

Jo: "What are you doing here?"

Ellen: "It's a bar isn't it well what do you think I'm here for a drink."

_Jo stares at her mom irritated because she knows that her mother can't be here for just a drink and she quickly begins to fear the worst._

Jo thinks to herself she must want something probably thinks she can talk me in to coming home, well she can't just forget it, no way am I ever going back. There is no place to go back to anyway now that the Roadhouse has been destroyed. That was our home I loved that place its hard to believe I will never see it again.

_Jo feels herself tearing up at the thought of her good friend Ash being killed in there, but she holds back the tears no wanting to alarm her mother or appear too fragile. _

_Ellen removes her cocoa brown suede jacket, lies it down on a bar stool next to counter and sits down on top of it. _

Ellen: "I'll have a Black Russian, no ice please."

_Jo sighs slightly before turning around to fix her mother a drink. _

_Jo hands Ellen her drink then folds her arms in anticipation of bad news. _

_Ellen drinks it down in one long shallow. _

Jo: "Mama, I'm working here, I really don't have time to talk just tell me why you're really here so I can get back to work."

Ellen: "Well just thought you should know Sam Winchester died."

_Jo stares at her mother in shock; she can't help it now a few tears finally begin to fall from her eyes, but she wipes them away quickly. _

First Ash, and now Sam, what is happening? Oh, but what about Dean? I have to ask oh please God let him still be alive.

_Jo takes a deep breath._

Jo: "Is Dean?"

_Ellen interrupts _

Ellen: "Oh no he's alive well for now anyway, actually so is Sam."

_Jo suddenly feels confused and a bit angry can my mother really be cruel enough to joke about Sam's death like this. Ellen can tell what Jo's thinking just by the look on her face. _

Ellen: "Oh don't look at me like that I didn't kill him, some damn demonic kid did he almost got me too, but then you'd know that if you weren't down here serving drinks to dirty politicians and their hookers."

_Jo folds her arms again mad as a snake now._

Jo: "Hey, I am doing the best I can here! I'm just trying to save up enough money, so I can hit the road and get back to hunting again and I don't need you coming in here criticizing my life and telling me folks are dead then telling me they're not!"

Ellen: "Well Dean made a deal so Sam's alive now, but for how long is anybody's guess."

_Jo looks at Ellen even more confused and worried. _

Jo: "A deal? You don't mean like the one John made for Dean?"

_Ellen nods and puts her glass out for Jo to make her another drink._

_Jo takes it and quickly fixes her another one._

Ellen: "Yeah, the boy's can sometimes be just as dumb as his daddy, but hey that's what family's for right, he made a crossroad deal to get Sam back and they are both alive for now so that's what matters."

Jo: "Well we got to help them then; we can't let some crossroad demon take Dean's soul and send him to hell!"

Ellen: "Bobby's got it covered; we've got bigger fish to fry young lady."

_Jo stares at her mother in shock; _Jo thinks to herself what could possibly be more important than helping the Winchesters at a time like this.

Jo: "I don't get it, what fish?"

_Ellen reaches into her jacket and pulls out a newspaper clipping then slides it on the counter to Jo. Jo takes it and reads it studying the material closely._

Jo: "Marques Kozlov, who's this guy?"

Ellen: "Well he was a pretty notorious Russian gangster in the 1980s".

Jo: "This is an obituary, so the guy's dead?"

_Ellen nods and takes another swig of her second Black Russian. _

Ellen: "He died after the CIA caught him for kidnapping and killing top American business executives working in Russia."

Jo: "Okay, so how is this you know our thing?"

Ellen: "Because he's got a pretty nasty demon wearing his meat suit now so we need to track him down and stop him."

_Jo glances at the clipping again then back at her mom then she folds her arms again_.

Jo: "Mom, I thought you didn't want me hunting? Now you want to go after some demon together."

_Ellen sighs then looks back up into her daughter's eyes._

Ellen: "Look, I'm not saying I like it, I swore I gave up hunting when you were born girly just couldn't risk it protecting you became my number one priority and after your father died well then it really seemed out of the question. All we have is each other Jo and now things have gotten bad, really bad. We let them opened the gate Jo, the gate to hell."

Jo: "What! Are you serious?"

Ellen: "Yeah and only God knows how many damn demons and creatures we let escape so we got to track every one of those son of bitches down Jo, as many as possible find them and kill them. Sam and Dean they are a big part of this too, but their not the only game in town and they can't be everywhere at once. You want to help them Jo then help me stop Marques before it gets any worse."

_Jo looks at Ellen and finally smiles. Jo quickly takes off her apron, and grabs her jacket and some money from the tip jar on the counter by the door to the kitchen. She opens the kitchen door and yells to the owner of the bar who's in the kitchen._

Jo: "Hey Clifford! I Quit!"

_Jo puts on her jacket and walks over to her mom. Ellen takes one last swig of her drink, puts her jacket back on and they both walk out of there for good. _

Scene: Parking Lot outside The Bar.

_Ellen starts walking over to a brand new Black Escalade and press the button on her key ring to unlock the doors. _

Jo: "What the hell? Mom when did you get this car?"

Ellen: "Stole it from some son of a bitch demon who tried to kill me on the way out here to see you."

Jo chuckles.

Jo: "Nice! Can I drive?"

Ellen: "No."

Jo: "Mom!"

Ellen: "You can drive when you've finally killed your first demon, till them I'm in running the show and I'm driving so let's go we've got a lot of ground to cover."

_Jo rolls her eyes and gets in on the passenger side. Jo enjoys the nice leather seats right away_.

Jo: "Don't you think this is a bit over the top, I mean the Impala is bad enough, but we'll definitely be spotted in this big flashy thing, damn it's even got televisions in the headrests."

Ellen: "It's perfect we'll fit right in where we're going."

Jo: "Where's that?"

_Ellen just smiles at Jo but doesn't respond, she starts the car the radio plays Treat Me Right by Pat Benatar and they head off for their first hunt. _

Scene: Los Angeles, California. Six days later.

_Ellen and Jo arrive outside of the Beverly Hills Hotel _

_Jo gets out of the car and puts on her sunglasses then shuts the door. _

Jo: "Uh mom, are you sure this is the right place? It is a bit more upscale then our usual digs, you sure we can afford it?"

Ellen: "Of course we can, because we aren't paying for it."

_Jo raises her eyebrows. _

Jo: "Then who is?"

Ellen: "An old friend, ya'll meet him tonight he's very familiar with who's who here in L.A."

Jo: "An old friend I thought I'd met all your old hunting buddies by now?

Ellen: "Well you haven't met Dmitri he's not the usual hunter type."

Jo studies her mother's face she can tell there's more to her mother's past then she ever realized and wonders what more Ellen has not told her yet.

Jo: "So what else do we know about this Marques demon?"

Ellen: "That he's a big player in town and that he's runs a night club down on the Boulevard we'll go there tonight and Dmitri will fill us in on the details."

_Jo and Ellen head for the lobby pick up their key then head for their room._

Scene: Room 702

_Ellen takes a quick glance around the room._

Ellen: "Well this is pretty nice digs huh?"

_Jo smiles and throws her bag on the bed closest to the window. _

Jo: "Well done mother this is the fanciest place we've ever stayed, so what other surprises does your friend have for us?"

Ellen: "Plenty I'm sure with Dmitri anything's possible. Now let's go over the game plan again."

_Jo rolls her eyes._

Jo: "We already went over it like fifteen times in the car, I'm ready."

_Ellen gives her daughter a very serious look. Jo sighs and pulls out a book full of notes Ellen gave her on how this hunt is suppose to go._

Jo: "Number one, always follow the plan no exceptions or deviations, number two, never discuss the plan out loud in case the place has been bugged, but always remember the plan, finally number three always call Bobby first as Plan B if we can't get him then get out of dodge because something is seriously wrong. There I read it again, happy?"

_Ellen nods and goes into the bathroom to get washed up and ready for the hitting the club later on. _

Jo: "Mom, I'm going to call Dean."

Ellen: "No you're not!"

_Jo frowns sadly and walks over to the bathroom door._

Jo: "Come on, I just want to see if he's okay."

Ellen: "He's fine, he's with Sam leave the boy be Jo."

Jo: "Look, I know he's a Winchester and I know what happen with dad and John but."

_Ellen interrupts her as she gets undressed in the bathroom to take her shower. _

Ellen: " Baby, you don't know the half of it, now listen here the Winchester boys are darling I give them credit for being fine hunters and for saving your ass in Philadelphia, but I am not about to get involved with hunting with them anytime soon. They're not ready for us yet and we're not ready either. Things are going to get worse before they get better and it's best we all stay apart, keep our distance that way nothing we let out of the gate can get to us all at once I've already discussed this with the boys before I left so they understand not to contact us directly only through Bobby got that!."

_Jo nods sadly and walks back over to her bed. _

Mom's probably right, its too dangerous for us to all be together right now it's just I wish I could hear their voices make sure for myself their okay, Dean is always hiding something from me though so it is hard to know what he's really thinking. I can't imagine how he must be dealing with everything now that the yellow eyed demon is dead. I suppose if he really wanted to talk to me, he call me, and he hasn't. It's not worth getting upset over, he's not the only hunter out there I bet there are plenty right here in Los Angeles, of course big city men have never really been my thing, but who knows who or what I might meet hanging at the.

Jo: "Hey mom what was the name of that club again?"

_Ellen yells from inside the shower. _

Ellen: "The Russian Roulette!"

Scene: Inside the Russian Roulette. The walls are covered in black chains; the club used to be a meatpacking plant, but has been converted. The VIP room has padded gray walls and red fake blood stains the floors and walls. The center piece of the dance floor is a huge beating heart with light shining through from the center of it the speakers surround sound is blasting a techno remix of Disturbia by Rihanna. In the center of the dance floor are four twelve foot tall cages inside each is two sexy half-naked dancers in black and red leotards dancing. They are chained up by the waste, but their arms, legs and feet are free for them to dance around within the cage or even climb up on the cage and hang from the top like bats.

Ellen is dressed in her full hunter attire, dark denim jeans, a bullet proof vest under two t-shirts and one long sleeved white button down top with her cocoa brown suede jacket and steel toed brown boots. Jo is wearing black denim jeans with a bullet proof vest under her REO Speedwagon T-shirt and green military style jacket.

The bartender: "What will you ladies like to drink?"

Ellen: "I'll have a Black Russian and my daughter here will have a cherry soda."

Jo: "Mom!"

_Jo speaks directly to the bartender ignoring her mother's request_

Jo: "I'll have a beer thanks."

_The bartender nods._

Ellen: "One of us has to drive home?"

Jo: "Well you're the driver I'm shotgun remember?"

_Ellen rolls her eyes_

Ellen: "Fine, I'll ask Dmitri to take us home I know he's around here somewhere."

_Ellen and Jo comb the bar with their eyes as they await their drinks._

Jo: "Is that him over there?"

_Jo points at a tall slender guy up on the DJ booth talking to the DJ, he has long dark blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, several rings on his fingers and he's wearing a very expensive looking Armani black suit with white collard shirt and no tie, he's got on red gator print shoes._

_The man sees them sitting by the bar looking at him and comes down from the booth. _

_Ellen smiles_

Ellen: "Dmitri, get your crazy ass over here!"

_Dmitri laughs and claps his hands as he rushes over to greet them. He gives Ellen a big bear hug when he arrives. Dmitri finally speaks and Jo notices he has a slight Russian accent._

Dmitri: "Ellen, it's so good to see you."

_Dmitri smiles and squeezes her tight, maybe a bit too tight Jo wonders. _

Dmitri: "Wow, you haven't changed a bit, just as fine as you want to be. Let me guess what are you now 25?"

Ellen: "And you're still full of it as always."

_Ellen playfully slaps Dmitri on the shoulder._

Dmitri: "Now who is this lovely young lady, you're sister?"

_Ellen groans a little at that remark, but tries to smile anyway._

Ellen thinks to herself great, now everyone is going to think we're sisters he'll tell the whole world that though it's far from the truth, he's such a flirt.

Ellen: "This here is my daughter Jo. Jo this is Dmitri Mayer."

_Dmitri takes Jo by the hand and kisses it softly._

Dmitri: "No, this can't be your daughter, why I remember when you were only three years old, you were just a little Manbiw now look at you so grown up."

_Jo smiles_

Jo: Yeah, uh nice to meet you again then I guess, so what can you tell us about this demon Marques?

_Dmitri freezes for a moment surprised that Jo is already ready to get straight to business._

_Dmitri looks around a bit nervous not wanting to discuss this in public._

Dmitri: "She's a feisty one isn't she?"

Ellen: "Oh yeah, so come on spill it where's Marques?"

Dmitri: "Let's go upstairs to the VIP room it's a bit more private and we can continue this conversation."

_Dmitri holds out his arm ushering them in that direction. _

Ellen: "Very well."

_Ellen grabs her drink and Jo grabs her beer._

_Ellen follows Dmitri, but as Jo turns around away from the bar she bumps into some guy and spill her beer on him._

Jo: "Damn it sorry about that."

The stranger: "No, my apologies miss, I should have step back I just couldn't stop watching you."

J_o immediately becomes alarmed why is this handsome stranger watching me she wonders could he be Marques._

Jo: "Excuse me?"

The stranger: "I don't mean to frighten you, but I noticed you the moment you walked in here, you aren't from around here are you?"

Jo: "No, why? Where are you from?"

The stranger: "I travel around a lot, but I'm originally from Kansas City."

Jo smiles: "Really, yeah I'm from the Midwest too just on vacation visiting a friend. Do you know Dmitri?"

The stranger: "Oh yes, he and I are acquainted he doesn't like me much though."

_Jo frowns slightly._

Jo: "Why is that?"

The stranger: "It could be because I'm a vampire that bothers some people."

_Jo immediately gets ready for hunter battle mode. She reaches for her knife in her back pocket_.

The stranger: "I wouldn't do that if I were you, there are several vampires in here all around us actually it might get them a tad riled up if you try and kill me in their club hunter."

_Jo glares at him_.

Jo: "How do you know I'm a hunter?"

The vampire: "Well, you said you're a friend of Dmitri and he's a hunter so it seemed logical."

Jo: "Just back off then dude, cause I'm not alone either and my mother will get more than a tad riled up if you try anything vampire!"

The vampire: "Please, I mean you no harm I just want to ask if you would like to dance?"

Jo: "You can't be serious?"

The vampire: "I am. You can dance can't you?"

Jo: "I don't usually dance with dead guys or chat up vampires."

The vampire: "Then you really ought to give it a try we're not all as bad as you hunters think."

_The vampire holds out his hand to Jo._

Jo: "My mother and Dmitri are waiting for me I got to go."

The vampire: "Okay Jo, you go have your meeting about Marques I'll just wait here till you are

done and perhaps in a better mood."

Jo: "How do you know all this?"

_The vampire points at his ear because being a vampire gives him power to hear much better than normal humans can even better than dogs._ .

The vampire: "I'm a good listener, I'm also a pretty good dancer if I do say so myself I have an ear for music at least. "

_Jo nods and steps away from him quickly as she heads towards the stairs still holding her knife just in case_ _one of these vampires tries to attack._

_The vampire sexily smirks at her as she leaves._

The vampire: "See you soon Jo."

_Jo stares at him looking very worried and also afraid about the other people in the room who she now fears any of them could be a creature, a vampire, a demon she knows she'll have to stay alert and she can already feel her fingers and toes tingling as they always do when she is ready to strike.._

_Jo makes her way up the stairs and into the VIP area._

_The bouncer at the top of the stairs stops her from entering and puts his hand on her shoulder. _

The bouncer: "Where's your pass bitch?"

_Jo doesn't speak she quickly kicks him in the balls really hard. The bouncer groans in pain._

The bouncer: "Okay you can go in."

_Jo walks in quickly and searches for her mom and Dmitri, she finds them sitting at a small booth in the corner away from the other VIP guests._

_Jo sits down next to her mother and Dmitri is sitting across from them._

Dmitri: "Did you get lost young lady?"

Jo: "No, a vampire just asked me to dance."

_Ellen stares at Jo completely surprised._

Jo: "I said no of course, but this place is crawling with them."

Dmitri: "Oh that must have been Dorian. He probably spotted you the moment you got here he has an eye for pretty women, especially the human variety."

Jo: Dorian really well what is he doing in your club?

Dmitri: This isn't my club, I just work here, this club belongs to Marques and many vampires work under him, in fact that was just what I was telling your mother these vamps are practically his slaves.

_Ellen looks worried as she looks over Jo carefully_

Ellen: "He didn't try and hurt you did he Jo?"

_Jo shakes her head. _

Ellen: "Why do you tell us to meet you here if you knew there would be vampires Dmitri?"

Dmitri: "I wanted you to see for yourself, there's a lot going on here an entire black market of goods constantly for sale."

Ellen: "What are they selling?"

Dmitri: "Vampires, girls mostly, but some men too?"

Ellen: "Wait so this is some kind of whorehouse?"

_Dmitri shakes his head_.

Dmitri: No, not exactly it's a club for people and demons to purchase vampires.

_Ellen and Jo look horrified as they stare at him._

Dmitri: You see vampires have been on the run for centuries now. Feeding off humans is difficult when we outnumber them by practically 5 billion people and they know how fascinate people are about vampires especially here in America so many have been flocking here for food and shelter. They know something big is happening soon, but they don't know exactly what. So the demons have been scooping up vampires lately and using them for their dirty errands low rate fangs for hire mostly, but some are sex slaves of course while others like Dorian well they fetch a much higher price for their special talents.

Jo: "Why, what talent does he have?"

Dmitri: "He specializes in witchcraft as well as demon slaying. He's killed several demons in fact even some high level ones and he really enjoys the work, but he's a loose cannon. He can't always control himself and sometimes he kills humans who get in his way. I would kill him myself, but he's pretty smart for a vampire and he has a lot of friends working here. He's always on the lookout for hunters and I haven't seen what yet go up against him and come out alive. He never attacks them though unless they come after him first so he figures its self defense, it's like he tries to behave as human as possible, and doesn't really like his own kind or supernatural creatures at all. He eve refuses to drink people instead prefers to stick to the blood banks for his supply. I swear he wishes he was still human and not a filthy vamp."

Ellen: "But, why would he want to kill a demon?"

Dmitri: " The supernatural world isn't that much different from our own, there are different races and they don't all get along some creatures are treated with more privileges than others vampires aren't very high up, demons treat them like slaves and that doesn't always go over so well with vampires who want their freedom and think they deserve more privileges. It's basically a race war going on right under our noses."

Ellen: "So why should we get involved here, why not let them both kill each other off?"

Dmitri: Because now that Marques is here, he's been buying up male vampires as mercenaries using them to turn pretty young California girls into vampires then selling these girls on the black market mostly as sex slaves to rich people who are stupid and arrogant enough to believe they can own a vampire like they can be damn pets or something. It's a disgusting business and it makes quite a lot of money, there are lots of demons and many humans who love to purchase one and use them as a slave since they are so strong and well last a lifetime and longer they can even past the vampire down to their children if they want too. Marques is running this whole operation and plans to branch out with clubs all across the country, he's even got support by some celebrities and politicians who all want a piece of the pie."

_Ellen wrinkles her nose _

Ellen: "That's sick."

_Jo nods in agreement._

Jo: "So how do we stop him?"

Ellen: "Where is he?"

Dmitri: "He's over there."

Ellen and Jo look over past the glass wall in front of them and they can see a big tall Russian man looking roughly 50 with dark black hair and dark brown eyes though not totally black right now. The man is surrounded by several male body guards who the ladies now assume must be vampires and maybe some lower level demons. He has two beautiful sexy women sitting on either side one with red hair and one with dark brown hair. Marques seems mostly interested in the dark brown hair girl who seems to be do all the talking they both caress his legs as they chat together, but from this distance they can't hear their conversation over the loud music.

Ellen: "Dmitri we can't hear them, but they can probably hear us if their vampires."

Dmitri: "No, see that glass separating us is sound proof. I built it myself with their money."

Ellen: "Why does Marques even let you work in his club?"

Dmitri: "Because I'm a great manager that's why and I'm a great salesmen too, I sale a lot of his girls for him at the vampire weekend auctions. He doesn't know I'm a hunter he thinks I'm just in it for the money."

_Ellen stares horrified and angry_.

Ellen: "How the hell can you do that for him you should have just exorcised the asshole?"

Dmitri: "I don't have a choice sweetheart, I had to get in somehow I had to convince them all I was just in it for the money, so they won't catch up to my plan to take them all down not just Marques exorcising one demon isn't enough I plan to see that the entire vampire slave trade business is shut down for good before it spreads any further."

Jo: "And how do you plan to do that?"

Dmitri: "With your help. I need you too pretend to be vampires and I'll get you in close to hook up with Marques in private. He loves fucking vamps. Once you're alone with him you can say the exorcism and vanquish the basterd back to hell then I have a spell that will make me look like I'm him long enough to get in touch with his supporters and have this whole thing stopped from the inside. They only trust Marques with their money cause he's been profitable once I take over I'll make sure all their money disappears and the vampires are slaughtered I've got buddies on standby waiting to come in to cut them down. Once the money's gone the humans involved will cut and run before the vampires they've enslaved kill them themselves for treating them so badly all this time. I figured that'll scare them out of the business for good, they have no business messing with the supernatural for profit anyway, it will only get these morons killed later."

Jo: "Pretend to be vampires? How the hell are we supposed to do that?"

Dmitri: "There's a spell we can use it and it will temporarily give you the appearance and power of a vampire, but its pretty tricky spell to get right and if you drink too much or too little it could either not work or turn you into one permanently."

Ellen: "I'll do it then, but not Jo."

Jo: "Mom, I can handle it."

Ellen: "No, it's too dangerous I won't risk you like that, besides in case things go south you still can at least level the places with the explosives we brought and kill most of the vamps that way while Dmitri exorcises Marques. Dmitri your friends can be responsible for getting the humans in the building out safely if we have to go to plan b.

_Dmitri nods. _

Dmitri: "That shouldn't be too difficult, there aren't many other humans who work here and those that come to purchase only come on the weekends and I'm hoping to get this all over with by Friday."

Jo: "Mom, I think I'm the better choice to take the potion, look at those girls over there, I'm probably more Marques type and I can get close to him and exorcise him while you help Dmitri."

Ellen: "What are you saying Jo that I'm too old?"

_Jo frowns awkwardly _

Jo: "No. I."

_Ellen sighs and interrupts her before she can continue._

Ellen: "Alright Jo, you want to do this so badly fine; this can be your first demon kill. Take the potion, but you sure as shit better mix it right I better not end up with a vampire for a daughter cause you know I will kill you."

_Jo nods and smiles._

Jo: "Don't worry I'll take care of it I can do this you'll see. Now I'm going back downstairs to talk to Dorian."

Ellen: "What! But why?"

Jo: "He's a vampire that won't eat me, I need to be around them learn how they behave, their mannerisms so I can blend in really well its only way Marques will fall for me."

Ellen: "Dmitri will go with you."

Jo: "Will you stop! I'm not a baby; I won't let things get out of control okay. I'm just going to talk to him maybe dance a little that's it just so I can get a better idea of what being a vampire is like."

_Jo gets up and walks away from the booth. _

_Ellen looks at Dmitri with a worried expression_.

Dmitri: "Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let anything happen to Jo, I'll put my two best guys on it; they'll watch her make sure Dorian doesn't try anything."

_Ellen nods glad Dmitri is still such a caring guy and she knows she can trust him, but she's still can't help worrying about Jo's safety. Dmitri gets up from the booth kisses Ellen's hand once more and goes to talk to his two bouncers about Jo. _

Ellen thinks to herself: Jo thinks she's so grown up now, thinks she can handle it all, she's so young, she still has a lot to learn and I'm plan on making sure she's alive long enough to learn it. I hate the idea of her hanging with vampires they are total trash, why if Bill were alive he'd die just at the thought of it. But, I have to let her try if she wants to be a hunter she's got to get use to being undercover a lot anyway. At least she's with me and not those Winchester boys like in Philadelphia. I know they mean well, but they are always getting into the worse sort of trouble, Sam just died and now Dean's headed that way so I can't have them near my daughter, its like death follows them around its unfortunate, but hey that's how it goes. I hope they are alright, I'm going to call Bobby tomorrow just to check in, it's the least I can do I mean they may not be my sons, but they are good boys and I can't help mothering them a bit too they already lost their own mother, they really could use one I wish I could be there for them but it's just too dangerous and I have to make sure Jo's alright.

Scene: Downstairs by the dance floor

_Jo taps Dorian on the back of the shoulder, he turns around to her._

Jo: "So Dorian, you want to buy me a drink and talk?"

_Dorian smiles at her and licks his lips a bit as he looks at her. _

Dorian: "Of course."

_Dorian turns to the vampire waitress standing not to far from him. _

Dorian: "Get the young lady here a Black Russian."

Jo: "Make it a Red."

_Dorian smirks_

_The vampire waitress goes off to the bar to order Jo her drink. _

Jo: "You vampires like red don't you?"

Dorian: "Most do, I prefer blondes personally."

_Jo smirks ready to play this little flirtatious game with him as long as she wins. _

Jo: "So tell me Dorian have you been a vampire long or is this a new gig?"

Dorian: "Oh I became a vampire right before the war?"

Jo: "Which one?"

Dorian: "The First World War."

_Jo looks Dorian up and down checking him out. Dorian is got spiky dark hair and pretty bright blue eyes, he's really tall Jo estimates about as tall as Sam at least, but he looks more like his brother Dean, with a strong jar and muscular shoulders. He's wearing dark denim jeans; a crisp solid blue collared shirt that Jo notices brings out his eyes and a vintage looking trendy black leather jacket, with army style boots. _

Jo: "You don't look half bad for a vampire that old."

Dorian: "Thank you. I like to keep up with the times, stay in fashion so to speak that's why I noticed you. I always notice the young ones that come in here they help keep me in tune with what's next."

Jo: "So what's next?"

Dorian: "We dance."

_Jo smiles at him and this time she takes Dorian's hand and lets him lead her to the dance floor._

_Dorian wraps his arms around Jo from behind and moves in close rocking his body along with the music slowly. _

_Jo follows his lead rocking side to side with him caressing his arms as they dance_.

Jo: "Look, I know all about you, I know you kill demons."

_Dorian continues to rock behind her rubbing his hands on her denim covered thighs as they move in unison. _

Dorian: "Well so do you hunter, I guess we really do have a something in common."

Jo: "How do you feel about the demon that runs this club Marques?"

Dorian: "He's a complete douche why?"

_Jo smiles and rocks a bit faster. _

Jo: "Would you like to help me kill him then?"

Dorian: "You want to kill Marques?"

Jo: "Yes."

Dorian: "Then I want to kill him for you."

_Jo pulls away and turns to look at Dorian_.

Jo: "This isn't just a game vampire, let's get a few things straight, I don't really trust you, and I don't like you, so I'm in charge of this operation is that clear."

_Dorian smiles._

Dorian: "I like you. You remind me of an on old crush I use to have on a girl back in the late 80s, you have her spirit. Though I got say you are a much better dancer uh."

_Dorian pauses not sure of what to call her_

Jo: "The name is Jo Harvelle."

_Dorian raises his eyebrows _

Dorian: "Jo, that's a boy's name."

Jo: "No, it's my name."

Dorian: "I'm going to call you Johanna it's much prettier."

_Jo rolls her eyes._

Jo: "Hey who's in charge here?"

Dorian: "You are Miss Johanna. Of course you are."

_Dorian smirks and licks his lips again at her._

Jo: "So tell me what it is like being a vampire?"

_Dorian pulls Jo in close again and shows her his fangs._

_Jo is a bit startled but doesn't pull away just yet_.

Dorian: "Well if you really want to know, I can show you."

_Dorian opens his mouths and lets Jo see his fangs come out a bit. _

Jo: "No, thanks you keep those choppers to yourself, I just want a bit of detail for example, where do you and your fellow vampire friends live?"

Dorian: "Now why would I tell a hunter where we live?"

_Jo smiles and she looks him directly in the eyes. _

Jo: "Because I'm in charge."

Dorian: "Oh well in that case I live to serve you Johanna."

Jo: "My name is Jo. And I am serious tell me if you don't I'll find it myself. I'm a hunter that's what I do so you might has well make it easy on yourself then maybe we won't kill you."

Dorian: "You hunters always want to kill something because its different from you reminds me of demons."

Jo: "I'm not a demon I can assure you."

Dorian: "No, you're not; you're way too cute to be a demon. Demons are much sexier and smarter."

_Jo pulls away both angry and insulted_

Jo: "Oh really is that so, you have no idea how sexy or brilliant I can be vampire. And I thought you hated demons or is that just another lie?"

Dorian: "I haven't lied to you. I'm being totally honest. I hate demons that destroyed my family, and truth is I miss my life before this, before I became what you see before you. People think I'm such a monster, well I've never seen more cruelty then that of demons. I am a vampire yes, but I never wanted to be, I never made a deal or drank any blood. I was cursed by a witch. She made me who I am and I killed her for it. She taught me a lot first though, a lot about witchcraft. I'm guessing you plan to go after Marques yourself, by posing as a vampire is that it?"

_Jo nods._

Dorian: "Well then, if you want to be able to act like a vampire, you have to first develop a taste for human blood."

_Jo looks at him with disgust._

_The vampire waitress arrives with a platter carrying her drink, it's suppose to be a red Russian but it's actually a shot glass filled with human blood. _

_Dorian takes the glass and smells it._

Dorian: "Type A. try it is delicious."

Jo: "Hell no. that is disgusting!"

_Dorian frowns_

Dorian: "Oh I'm sorry I thought you were really serious about learning something about being a vampire, if not then you should go because Marques will tear you apart he can smell a human coming a mile away."

_Jo stares at the glass nervous and afraid, but she can't let this vampire run her off_.

Jo: "Fine give it to me."

_Dorian hands her the glass_

_Jo holds her nose and quickly shallows the blood. Jo tries to keep from gagging it up and stick her bloody tongue out totally grossed out by the taste of it._

Dorian: "Now that's sexy."

Jo: "You're a freak!"

Dorian: "No, I'm a vampire; that's what we do, but you're a human drinking blood that's freaky."

_Dorian laughs. Jo doesn't quite know how to respond to that. _

Dorian: "Would you care for another glass?"

Jo: "No, I'll pass thanks!"

_Dorian orders two blood vials just for himself and the waitress leaves to get his order. _

_Dorian takes Jo back into his arms and begins dancing with her again. _

Jo: "So you miss being human?"

_Dorian nods_

Dorian: "Very much, but I've come to the conclusion that if I can't be human myself the next best thing is being with one."

Jo: "Well look, I've got a boyfriend okay."

Dorian: "Is he a vampire?"

Jo: "Of course not!"

Dorian: "Then I'll be your vampire boyfriend."

Jo: "You just don't let up do you?"

Dorian: "I don't have to its part of the one perk of being what I am."

Jo: "I thought that your extra hearing and better vision is the perk plus the whole living forever thing."

Dorian: "Well being able to hear and see the world better isn't always fun, it gives you a sharp sense of how things really are and it isn't pretty the world is totally fucked up place. I would die the next day if it meant I couldn't spend just one more day as a human again, to feel really alive and breathe again to have people not be afraid of me for a change. I spend the whole day out on the beach I'd get a tan; make love to a pretty girl hopefully one as beautiful as you. Have someone to pass on my legacy, my name, yes if I could do that why I died and be truly happy about it. But, there is no going back and like I said this is a messed up world."

Jo: "Well I intend to make the world a little better for as long as I can."

_Dorian squeezes Jo in closer and smiles_.

Dorian: "That is just adorable."

_Dorian laughs again and his fangs disappear. _

Jo: "Don't patronize me."

Dorian: "I would never. I told you I like you Johanna."

Jo: "Why because I'm blonde and I have a pulse?"

_Dorian smiles at her_

Dorian: "No, because you remind me of how sweet and naïve my humanity used to be when I was a boy. I remember thinking I could make the world a better place too, and then."

_Dorian pauses and slightly frowns remembering the horrible circumstances that made him what he is._

Jo: "What?"

Dorian: "You must come back to my place I need to show you something."

_Jo laughs_

Jo: "What are you smoking? My mother would kill me if I did, that is if you didn't try to do it first."

_Dorian frowns sadly_

Dorian: "I would never try and hurt you Jo."

Jo: "Yeah right? Tell me how many humans have you killed so far Dorian?"

_Dorian thinks for a moment_

Dorian: "Somewhere in the high 200s I try not to keep count it depresses me. But, I've slept with far more than I've killed at least 500. I've also never killed anyone that I have been intimate with, so that should make you feel safe."

_Jo frowns nervously _

Jo: "Well it doesn't because there is no way on earth I'm sleeping with a vampire."

Dorian: "And there is no way I'm going to kill you Johanna; I like you far too much."

Jo: "Look, I have to go my mom is waiting for me."

Dorian: "Tell her that you both can meet me at Sunset Boulevard tomorrow night at 11 o'clock. Bring as much weaponry as you want if it will make you feel safer. Just come and I'll show you where I live, I really want to show you what life as a vampire is like so you can get to know me better and so you'll be prepared to go after Marques if that's what you want."

Jo studies Dorian's face and feels as though he is being sincere, but she still is wary of him.

Jo: "We'll see maybe, but look I really got to go now."

_Dorian bows politely and kisses her hand like a classic gentleman. _

Dorian: "Until we meet again Johanna."

_Jo smiles then backs away and goes off to find Ellen again so they can leave the Russian Roulette._

27


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Only Women Bleed **

Scene: Inside Jo's head

_Jo is asleep in her swanky new hotel suite she dreams of Dorian and of Dean. _

_Dean is kissing Jo passionately in her dream and Jo smiles against his soft warm lips before suddenly feeling him being ripped away from her. _

_Jo groans in pain not having Dean kissing her feels terrible. She wants him back and fears for his life as she opens her eyes to see the culprit that has forced him away from her. _

Jo: "No, please don't hurt him!"

_Dorian has grabbed Dean by the throat. Dorian is strangling him. His fangs are out and his eyes are wild red with intense anger. _

Dorian: "He doesn't love you! But, I do!"

_Dean struggles and finally gets free from Dorian's wicked painful grip. Dean gasps for air and now is just as angry as the vampire. _

Dean: "Love? What do you know about it vampire?"

_Dean tries to punch Dorian, but the vampire is very strong and fast he dodges Dean's punches and once again gets a firm hand around Dean's neck choking off his air supply. _

Jo: "Please stop it both of you!"

_Dorian sighs angrily, but finally relents and lets Dean's neck go only to show Jo his desire for her is real. _

_Dean coughs and touches his neck feeling the soreness there already wishing Sam was around to help him.._

_Dean doesn't hesitate one bit he takes out his knife and charges into the vampire ready to kill Dorian._

_Dorian falls to the ground hard with Dean on top of him. Dean furiously tries to stab Dorian, but he wrestles Dean's hands away from his neck trying to prevent from being stabbed_.

Dean: "Jo help me kill him!"

_Jo hesitates she knows as a hunter she should help Dean and a part of her wants to help him. However, she doesn't want Dorian to die so she stays glued to one spot unable to move or fight. She just watches them in horror duke it out over her. _

_Dean can't understand why Jo isn't moving to help, he wonders if she's hurt. Dean looks up at her. _

Dean: "Jo!? What the hell is the matter with you?""

_Dorian takes this opportunity to punch Dean in the stomach knocking him to the side._

_Dean groans in pain. Dorian pushes and kicks Dean until Dean cuts Dorian's shoulder with his knife._

_Dorian's vampire blood flows out and he moans out in pain from the deep cut._

_Jo doesn't move, but she can't help staring at Dorian's blood she feels her heart racing as she watches it flow from him. _

_Dean scrabbles to his feet again and so does Dorian both ready to kill the other they face off against each other waiting for the perfect moment to strike. _

Dorian: "She wants me now and you just can't stand that hunter! She wants a taste of me, of my blood. My beloved wants to know what its like to feel my power within her filling her like never before like you never can hunter!"

_Dean stares at Dorian in absolute disgust. _

Dean: "Oh will you shut up Twilight!"

Dean: "Jo please tell this freak the truth! Tell him you love when I kiss you, tell him you want me not some disgusting dead thing that belongs rotting in a coffin underground."

_Jo looks at Dean very afraid she doesn't know what to say, she looks at Dorian and though she tells herself she doesn't want to drink his blood she can't help wanting to patch him up as she watches it trickle down his arm. She fears from them both and for her own safety too. _

_Dorian smiles at her happy she hasn't replied to Dean's request. _

Dorian: "I'll show you just what you really want Johanna."

_Dorian quickly grabs Jo and before she can protest he plants a kiss on her mouth so cool and bloody she feels her entire body shiver as he holds her and her heart races quickly the sound of it loud in her ears. She can feel her blood pumping through her veins it's both thrilling and unnerving as a few drops of blood from Dorian's lips trickle on to her longing tongue. Dorian fights the urge within to bite her completely though his fangs slightly graze the inside of her mouth which excites him immediately giving him a total hard on._

_Dorian pulls his lips and fangs away for a moment to look at Jo in her beautiful eyes, but he keep his pelvis pressed into hers letting her feel his bulging erection against her inner thigh. _

_Jo begins to stutter she's too shocked and breathless to speak clearly or too pull away just yet._

Jo: "I. I. uh"

_Dorian smirks then turns towards Dean ready to boast that she is now his. _

Dorian: "She's speechless now. She's tasted me and you know what that means.

Dean: "It means I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!"

_Dean runs at them both holding the knife he means to plunge it into Dorian's neck and rip his bloody head off. _

_Jo pushes Dorian away quickly and Dean slices her neck open instead by accident. _

_Jo feels the blood flowing from her throat. Blood slowly spurts out of her mouth and neck. She begins to gurgle blood and whispers her final words. _

Jo: "I'm so sorry Dean."

_Dorian and Dean stare both in shock and horror at her._

Dean: "Jo! No!"

Dorian: "Johanna!!"

_Jo feels her body go limp as she looks at her own blood covering her hand. _

_Jo falls to the ground dead in her dreams, the last thing she sees is their two handsome faces staring back at her then she feels fangs sprout from her gums as her eyes reopen totally red like a vampire. _

Scene: The Harvelle's Hotel Suite in Beverly Hills.

_Jo wakes up sweating profusely in her bed_. _She touches her mouth and is relieved to realize it was just a dream and she's still totally human._

_Jo sits up and turns to look over at her mother who is still asleep in her bed peacefully._

Jo thinks to herself, what the hell was that? That was the craziest dream I've ever had; it felt so real I don't understand why I wanted them both like that. Dorian is a vampire; he's disgusting and dead I don't want to be like that. I don't want his blood in me not ever! I must be careful of these vampires. It felt so real!

_Jo looks down at her bed she can feel some wetness on her sheet between her legs and knows it comes from her. She can also feel her nipples are hard pressing stiffly against her black tank top_.

I don't want a vampire I can't! It's just a dream just a stupid nightmare. But, the evidence is clear I can't deny it though I want too so badly, the truth is he makes me wet and he makes me shiver in my sleep. Dorian makes me think about what it would be like to be seduced by a vampire. When we danced together I felt him then too though I don't know why, but I know it's not real! It can't be! It's not like when I'm with Dean.

Dean is real, Dean is alive well I hope he still is. Oh God I wish I could call him just so I can here his voice and make sure he's okay. His kiss was so different from Dorian's in my dream. Dean's kiss felt so much warmer and sweeter it really tasted great not like blood, not like the scary power I felt with Dorian. With Dean it was soft yet seductive his kiss told me he wanted me and I wanted him so badly too. I've dreamed of kissing Dean before, but not like this! It hurt more when his lips left mine then when he stabbed me. I was so scared for him I don't know why when I'm the one who got hurt. I'm the one who ends up dead.

But, with Dorian it's so different so deadly and dangerous. His fangs didn't hurt at all like I thought they would and though he scares me he excites me even more. Oh what's wrong with me? I shouldn't be thinking about them like this! I shouldn't be dreaming about this stuff. Dean isn't in love with me neither is Dorian. They both have their own lives and I have a job to do here that's all there is to it. I can't get caught up in such nonsense get it together girl!

I have to keep my head in the game keep focused on the hunt. Mom will rip me a new one if I screw this up. Marques is dangerous I can't make any mistakes not this time. Dorian wants us to come to his place well I'll be fine as long as mom is there. Dmitri knows more about Dorian than I do. They won't let him or anything else get to me. That blood I drank maybe it has something to do with why I had this dream.

Oh God that stuff was so gross I wanted to vomit! How could I be so stupid to drink that mess what if it was a trick what if it had been vampire blood? What is the matter with me even though I am pretty sure it was human blood it's still so gross! I shouldn't have done it. It's weird how that blood makes me feel. I feel different inside somehow I feel sexier like I want to rip my clothes off and touch myself right now thinking of Dorian's hands on me, thinking of Dean's lips on mine. Well the hell with that! I just have to keep my head in the game thinking about either of them is a bad idea, a very bad idea.

_Jo gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom. She splashes some cold water on her face and softly hums to herself which always helps calm her down when she feels nervous._

_Jo leaves the bathroom and is about to return to bed when she hears her phone vibrating in her jeans over on the chair. She quickly goes over and grabs the phone hoping its Dean. _

Jo: "This is Jo. Who is it?"

Dorian: "May I speak to Johanna?"

_Jo feels her body shiver all over again at the sound of Dorian's deep voice filling her ear._

_Jo moves the phone to the other ear and reenters the bathroom quickly so her mother won't hear their conversation; she shuts and locks the door. Jo begins to whisper_.

Jo: "Dorian?"

_Dorian laughs into the phone a deep guttural laugh. _

Dorian: "Did I wake you sweetheart?"

Jo: "No, I'm awake. How did you get my number?"

_Dorian laughs again at that remark_.

Dorian: "Johanna haven't we been over this one? I'm a vampire if you haven't heard we're pretty sneaky and I am also a hunter so I know how to get a girl's number.

_Jo can imagine the smug look on his face and wants to slap him already just thinking about it_.

Jo: "Well what do you want vampire?"

Dorian: "I want you to come over to my place. Will you come?"

Jo: "I don't know about that I still have to talk to my mom about it and she's sleeping right now."

Dorian: "You have to talk to your mother oh I didn't know I was courting a teenager. Now I really feel dirty."

_Jo again senses the smug smile that must be on his rugged face._

Jo: "Just stop it! You know very well I'm no teenager just because you're older than my grandpa's socks doesn't mean you can talk down to me vampire."

_Dorian laughs not all offended by her insult knowing he is only teasing her_.

Dorian: "I told you if it makes you feel safe go ahead and bring her, but I don't think she'll enjoy what I have to show you as much as you will."

Jo: "She won't! She doesn't enjoy spending time in vampires' crypts, but she'll do it if I ask her we're a team."

Dorian: "A team, well that is nice, can I be on your team Johanna?"

_Now Jo's smiles smugly knowing she finally has her chance to tease him a bit. _

Jo: "Well I don't know we're a pretty exclusive club to get into and I'm not sure you have what it takes you have to pay your dues to be on our team.

Dorian: "Okay what do I have to do?"

_Jo is surprised by how sincere his question sounds. _

Jo: "First, tell me the truth you put something in my drink didn't you? Some kind of drug perhaps? I'm feeling strange already and having a hard time sleeping."

_Dorian sighs sadly into the phone_.

Dorian: "Johanna I don't have to drug a girl just to get her to be with me. If I wanted one that bad I could just take her. I wouldn't need to drug anyone. I've been around quite a while, so I know my way around a woman's heart. I didn't put anything in your drink and neither did any one else. You're more than likely feeling a few common side effects from drinking human blood it takes getting use to if I do say so myself.

Jo: "Well I don't plan to ever get use to it, but tell me more about these side effects?"

Dorian: "The side effects are different for humans than for vampires, I've heard humans report they feel hot and then cold again, their senses become more alert like they can feel more than they should, others say they start having strange erotic dreams; dreams of murder or of lust. Dreams that make them sweat like they have a fever and want to rip their clothes off. Some humans get extremely horny drinking blood. I think it's a real turn on if you're into that sort of thing and well of course I'm into it, but humans sometimes can't handle it at all. They can become extremely addicted to the point they can't get enough blood it makes them feel powerful, dangerous like a vampire I assume, but they aren't really vampires so they are just as vulnerable to death as any mortal would be. But, those that become addicted often become hostile, irrational they may even move onto drinking other types of blood that of certain animals, creatures even demon blood. For those people yes blood is like a drug Johanna."

_Jo doesn't like the sound of these blood side effects and immediately worries about how bad it will get for her_.

Jo: "When do the effects wear off?"

Dorian: "It depends you only had a very little shot so by sunrise you should be feeling pretty normal again, but it may disrupt you're sleep a few more nights, blood is more potent at night and the blood you drank was from a holy man so the blood's pretty pure."

Jo: "If I tell you something you have to promise you want laugh at me."

_Dorian immediately becomes curious and excited._

Dorian: "Oh please do, baby you can tell me anything."

Jo: "I've started having those strange dreams you talked about I had one tonight, but it didn't last long."

_Dorian pauses for a moment to steady his voice not wanting to sound too eager to hear her dream though inside he feels extremely curious._

Dorian: "Okay, well lets figure this one out together tell me what happened?"

_Jo feels immediately hesitant she doesn't want to reveal her dream to him and egg him on further so she decides to lie. _

Jo: "I dreamed I killed Marques it was a pretty cool dream actually, but someone close to me got hurt a hunter you don't know him though. It sort of freaked me out."

_Dorian pauses this time a bit longer then before, he sighs again this time a bit angry. _

Dorian: "Johanna if you don't want to tell me about your stupid dream you don't have to, but please don't lie to me it makes me feel like a scumbag and since I've never lie to you I don't think its right!"

Jo: "I don't have to lie to you! You already know too much about me anyway, and I know very little about you. I don't like that."

Dorian: "If you want to know me then just come here and see me I'll tell you anything you want to know."

Jo: "Fine maybe I will!"

_Jo hangs up on Dorian._

_Jo feels that feverish side effect as her body gets really warm and then gets very cold, so cold she quickly gets back in bed and wraps herself up in the covers. It angers her that he can tell she's lying._

Jo thinks to herself: If he can tell, then Marques will likely be able to tell and that ain't good. Hunters are supposed to be good liars, good at concealing out true identity. If I'm going to pass myself off as a vampire I need for them all to believe everything I'm saying. How is it that vampire knows me so well damn he's so irritating! See now that's why I like Dean so much; he's utterly clueless about women. He's a typical guy he just shoots for the moon and hopes he gets it right, but Dorian knows exactly what he's doing. Now that is scary. I'm going to have to seriously up my game around him if I want to pull this off.

_Jo tries to go back to sleep, but can't she just keeps thinking of what Dorian said and of how she is going to ask her mother about going over there knowing she won't like it._

Scene: Marques' mansion

_A beautiful blonde half naked vampire comes down the hall she gets down on her knees on all fours and crawls into Marques' bedroom. _

_Marques is sleeping and doesn't notice her come in right away. _

_The vampire girl crawls over to his bed and stares at him. She lets her fangs out and her pretty blue eyes turn a deep navy. She stands up over him and prepares to sink her teeth into to his flesh, but before she can, Marques wakes up his eyes are totally black. He grabs her by the throat and squeezes hard._

_Another vampire this one a tall, black male crashes through the doors from the balcony of Marques' bedroom. The male vampire attacks with all his might ready to bite the demon's head off._

_Marques also grabs the male vampire by the throat with just one hand and squeezes. He is very strong and extremely angry. He sits up in bed and glares at them both. _

Marques: "You think you can kill me, you vermin? It will take a lot more than that."

_Marques is about to kill them both when a third vampire that's been hiding under his bed jumps out and doses him with holy water. _

_Marques lets them both go and groans from the sting of the water as smoke rises off his vessel. _

_The third vampire is another male and has blonde highlights. He yells at the other vampires._

Vampire: Run!

_They hold their throats gasping in pain from almost having them ripped off, but the vampires manage to follow the their companion out of there onto the balcony where they all jump off and make a run for it. _

_Marques grabs the phone turns out the light and dials a number. _

_His bodyguards rushes through the doors of his room after hearing all the commotion _

_Marques just points at the balcony and his bodyguards run to chase after the vampires._

_Dmitri picks up the phone on the other end. _

Marques: "Get your ass over here, we have a problem!"

_Marques hangs up before Dmitri can respond to his orders. _

_Marques spits on the floor still very angry._

Marques: God, I hate vampires!

_He lies back in against his headboard angry at the world and ready to kill vampires, but he does move he just waits for Dmitri to arrive and his bodyguards to return hoping they come back with the vampires heads so he can mount them up in his study with the others. _

Scene: Dorian's vampire crypt and underground hideout.

_The vampires that attacked Marques make it back to the hideout_.

Dorian: "Well is he dead?"

The female vampire: "Not exactly."

_Dorian's patience is wearing very thin he growls a bit at them. _

Dorian: "Tara, tell me what the hell happened!"

Tara: "The ambush didn't work, he's too strong now."

Dorian: "Damn it! It must be from all the blood. God, I wished he OD on the shit!"

Jensen one of the male vampires, the one that was hiding under Marque's bed finally speaks.

Jensen: "Well, it was a stupid plan to begin with."

Julian the one who came up with the plan and the vampire that hid out on the balcony growls at Jensen.

Julian: "Hey, you got a better idea!?"

_Jensen just stares but doesn't respond_

Julian: "I didn't think so; I have to do everything around here! Dorian's too busy fussing with some human tramp all the time. Tara's still all depressed about Marc and you can't seem to do anything, but complain Jenny!"

_Jensen gets angry he hates when anyone calls him by that nickname and walks up quick to Julian to get in his face ready to fight._

_Dorian yells at them before they start fighting._

Dorian: "Enough! This isn't helping! We need to keep it together if we're going to survive; there aren't as many of our kind left ya know. You want to stop Marques, we need help."

Julian: "From whom your new tramp?"

_Dorian growls and his eyes get a redder with anger. _

Dorian: "She's not a tramp! She's a hunter and Johanna can help us stop him once and for all."

Tara: "How? Hunters hate our kind; she's not going to help us."

Dorian: "She will if we make her feel welcomed."

_Julian smirks then lets his sharp fangs come out of his mouth. _

Julian: "Oh I can make her feel very welcomed alright."

_Julian licks one of his fangs with his tongue_. _Jensen grins_

Jensen: "I bet she has tender juicy flesh too Julian and very sweet blood, oh you know I love it when it's sweet."

_Dorian frowns _

Dorian: "Stop it! Not a one of you is too lay a finger or a fang on her or I will rip you apart is that understood!"

_Tara gets closer to him and puts her hand on Dorian's shoulder as she looks into his eyes very concerned about him._

Tara: "Dorian, I'm scared, you know what Marques did to my brother, and he's got Lenore now too. I have to find her before its too late. Before she's sold away to god knows who or what like cattle. I don't even want to imagine what sick things that fucker has done to her."

_Dorian takes Tara's hand off his shoulder and holds it in his hands as he looks at her. _

Dorian: "Tara, I promised you I'd do what I can to help, we'll get her back don't worry. In the meantime, I need you all to skedaddle."

_Julian raises his eyebrows not liking the sound of that_.

Julian: Why, you got some hot date coming here tonight or what?

_Dorian smirks_

Dorian: "Well as a matter of fact, Johanna and her mother may be coming tonight and I need this place to be spotless. I need to be here alone when they show up so they don't' think it's an ambush, I don't want to scare them off."

_Jensen frowns not ready to leave just yet._

Jensen: "We're tired Dorian, the sun is almost up now and those bounty hunters are still out there searching for us ready to kill us. We can't go home yet, can't we at least get a little sleep here?"

_Dorian rolls his eyes and puffs his cheeks. _

Dorian: "Fine, you can spend the day, but tonight I want you all out of here. Once I convince Johanna she can trust me. She'll take the potion and become a temporary fang then I'll introduce her to you guys. Once she's gotten into Marques inner circle she'll be able to poison him weaken him enough for the ambush to work that is if that damn Dmitri doesn't get in our way again.

_Jensen's fangs come out as he growls at the sound of Dmitri's name._

Jensen: "Oh I can't stand that fang banger! Thinks he's so much better than us! Well we're not so bad that he won't screw a vamp when he gets the urge. I just want to tear him apart! He's knows where Lenore is, he has to! He's working for that bastard so he's got to know."

Tara: "I tried seducing Dmitri myself, he doesn't know where she is, Marques must be keeping her locked up someplace special a secret prison probably on his property somewhere or under it. I've searched, but haven't been able to find a damn thing. For months I've been his little maid and his whore and nothing! I can't find my sister! She is probably dead by now for all I know!"

_A few bloody tears fall from Tara's eyes. _

_Julian goes over and hugs Tara. He hates to see her upset. _

Julian: "Don't talk like that Tara, we'll find her we will."

_Tara rests her head on Julian's big strong shoulder and tries not to cry. She knows it will only weaken her further._

Dorian: "Everyone just take a coffin and tried to get some sleep. It will all work out once we put the new plan into action."

_Jensen puts his fangs away and yawns. _

_Jensen rips off his shirt and tosses it on the floor. Then he takes off the rest of his clothes._

_Julian rolls his eyes and Tara shakes her head as they watch Jensen disrobe without a care in the world_.

Julian: "Dude, do you always have to sleep in the nude?"

Jensen: "Hey, it helps my skin breath being dead isn't easy ya know, you got let it breath or you'll get disgusting cracks so much worse than wrinkles, it scares the humans off too quick then its harder to catch them. Besides you know you like it."

_Jensen smirks at Julian and chuckles a bit. _

_Julian just rolls his eyes again as Jensen totally nude gets into one of the open coffins around the edges of the room and turns over to finally sleep his non-cracked apple bottom sticking out for them all to see. _

_Tara groans _

Tara: "Oh nobody needs to see that close it will ya."

_Dorian nods_

_Dorian goes over and closes Jensen's coffin not even bothering to give him a blanket_.

_Tara looks up into Julian's big brown eyes. _

Tara: "You sleep with me alright I don't want to be alone today."

_Julian nods and kisses Tara's forehead then hugs her once more. ._

_Julian opens up another coffin across the room then helps her to climb in it giving her his hand. _

_Once Tara is in, Julian gets in beside her and holds her for a bit until she drifts off to sleep; once she does he closes the coffin and goes to sleep also. _

_Dorian can't sleep he's too excited and nervous about Jo's visit so he just spends the day cleaning up the place and trying not to think about her. But, he has trouble doing the latter he can't help wanting to know more about Miss Johanna Harvelle._

Scene: The Harvelle's Hotel Suite.

_Ellen is awake she's already dressed and showered blowing drying her hair in the bathroom._

_Jo is sitting on her bed trying to think of how she's going to broach the subject of going to Dorian's tonight._

Ellen: "You're being awfully quiet Jo?"

Jo: "Uh, yeah I was just going to go down and get breakfast, you want anything?"

Ellen: "Well Dmitri said we can go over his place anytime if we want to eat so let's go there instead okay."

_Jo smiles and walks over to the bathroom door to look at her mom._

Jo: "So mom, tell me more about Dmitri. You knew him before I was born?"

_Ellen turns off the dryer and starts brushing her hair in front of the bathroom mirror. _

Ellen: "Yeah, well he was one of the best hunters in Russia, but unfortunately a demon slaughtered his young wife and unborn child.

_Jo stares in horror._

Jo: "That's awful did he ever catch up with the demon?"

Ellen: "Yes, Dmitri followed the son of bitch all the way to America; he found him and killed him. Your father and I met Dmitri back before we got married. Dmitri happened to be hunting down this really nasty poltergeist by that time and well we sort of ran into him in the woods near this abandoned house the ghost was haunting. He saved my life from it actually.

Jo: "Seriously?"

_Ellen nods_

_Jo grins _

Jo: "Then what happened?"

Ellen: "Then Dmitri shot your father full of rock salt."

_Ellen laughs thinking about it now. Jo stares confused by this._

Jo: "That's funny?"

Ellen: "Well it wasn't at the time, but yeah it is funny because he thought your dad was the ghost for a second."

_Ellen smiles and laughs a bit to herself. _

Ellen: "After that though they became friends your dad and Dmitri well they had a lot in common, but boy were they both ever stubborn. Your dad he was raised a hunter just like Dmitri was, but you know that I wasn't so after Dmitri saved my life they both pretty much taught me the ropes. Your father was so grateful to him for saving me. But, they could be the best of friends one minute then the next they'd be at each other's throats. I even caught them wrestling in an old chicken coup once feathers flying everywhere. Then another time I found them both naked and stoned out of their minds after a hunt. They became like brothers in arms for awhile there and your dad said then there were times he felt the only one who really understood him was Dmitri."

_Ellen pauses then smiles again continuing to brush the tangles from her long hair. _

Ellen: "Dmitri was the one that gave your dad the idea to start up a roadhouse for hunters. I thought they were both crazy back then. I mean we didn't know anything about running a roadhouse, but wow your daddy just loved the idea. He wanted a place where hunters could get together share stories, tips on how to kill evil or just take a break, play some pool whatever. It was their idea to run the place together in fact they would stay up to all hours talking about it and the three of us went on many hunts together."

Jo: "I didn't realize ya'll were so close. Why'd he leave?"

_Ellen stops brushing her hair then looks at Jo and frowns. _

Ellen: "Uh it happened about a six months before you were born your daddy and he had some silly old fight and well Dmitri decided enough was enough and left it was really hard at the time, but we all eventually moved on."

_Ellen walks out of the bathroom and goes to put her shoes on._

_Jo watches her mother closely and she can't help, but wonder what more is there to this story. _

Jo: "What was the fight about?"

Ellen: "It was stupid, no point bringing it up now. Besides we've got work to do."

Jo: "Yeah, about that I've been thinking and you know I really think Dorian can help us out here."

_Ellen stares at Jo like she's crazy. _

Ellen: "Is that who you were talking on the phone with in the bathroom last night?"

_Jo pauses embarrassed her mother must have heard a bit of her conversation with Dorian_.

Ellen: "I thought you were talking to Dean."

_Jo rolls here eyes._

Jo: "No, I told you I wouldn't call Dean and I didn't."

Ellen: "Good its best you don't, then why are you talking to some vampire over the phone? He's not going to help us."

Jo: "But, he wants to that's why he called."

_Ellen stands up furious and frowns _

Ellen: "You gave some vampire your phone number!?"

Jo: "No, mother I'm not stupid! I don't know how he got it, but he did and he invited us to come by his place so he can."

_Ellen interrupts her_

Ellen: "So he can what? Eat us!"

Jo: "God no! Of course not!"

Ellen: "There is no way in hell I'm letting you go off to some vampire's crypt to get slaughtered."

_Jo folds her arms and frowns._

Jo: "Its not like that can't you at least give Dorian a chance before you rip his head off."

Ellen: "A chance!? A chance at what? My daughter! I don't think so. The answer is no Jo I don't even want to discuss it anymore!"

Jo: "I thought we are supposed to be a team here? I know he's a vampire, but that's exactly why he can help us. If I am going to have even half a dog's chance of getting into Marques inner circle and getting him to believe I'm a vampire then I need to learn more about life as one. Dorian can show me that."

Ellen: "Dorian doesn't want to teach you how to be a vampire; he wants to turn you into one! Jo how can you even be considering trusting him, if he isn't trying to turn you then he'll just end up killing ya for food or God forbid something even worse could happen."

_Jo pauses for a moment and though she's not sure she wants the answer she asks anyway._

Jo: "Worse like what?"

_Ellen shutters at the thought._

Ellen: "He'll try to rape and torture you Jo! Remember what happened with Sam?"

_Jo frowns and gets defensive._

Jo: "That was totally different and you know it! Sam was possessed by a demon you know he would never try and hurt me if he wasn't!"

Ellen: "Doesn't matter! Demons, vampires they are all the same they all want you dead or they want to torture and toy with you like you're their damn chew toy! No way in hell am I letting you alone with him."

_Jo smiles_

Jo: "Then come with me."

Ellen: "What?"

Jo: "Dorian said you can come too. He doesn't want me to be afraid so let's both go it'll be two to one."

_Ellen shakes her head_

Jo: "Listen! Even if you are right and Dorian does try and hurt me then good, then we can kill him! We don't want him going after some poor unsuspecting girl right. At least we'd be going in their knowing what's at stake, knowing how to kill him or any other vampires that try and mess with us. We're hunters; we're not damsels in distress! You can even tell Dmitri where were going so he can be on the look out. Dorian is not the threat mom, not really Marques is. If we want to get Marques and stop these vampire auctions then we can use a vampire on our side. They are not all as bad as you think."

Ellen: "And why the hell wouldn't they be?"

Jo: "Well for your information Sam told me about one that he and Dean met once that was a lot like Dorian. She didn't kill humans and she only drank the blood of cows. Gordon tried to hack her apart, but they stopped him. Sam said she could have killed him or drank his blood and turned him when she had the chance, but the vampire didn't. She didn't want to hurt him she just wanted to get away without getting killed. Now that isn't so evil is it?

Ellen: "See that is why that demon in Sam came after you, you're such an easy mark. Thinking vampires see humans as anything more than dinner is straight off some TV fantasy show, this ain't Buffy! This is real Jo."

Jo: "Maybe so, but I'll be the slayer if I have to be. I even get more blonde highlights to prove it.

_Jo smirks. _

_Ellen finally cracks a smile at her daughter's joke. _

Ellen: "Alright Jo, I'll make you a deal, you promise not to ask many anymore questions about Dmitri, you keep your head in the game on this one and I'll go with you to this vampire Dominic's crypt."

_Jo smiles._

Ellen: "But, I mean it Jo, if that bloodsucker tries anything I mean if he even looks at you the wrong way I will rip his head off and drive over it with my Cadillac!"

Jo: "Okay, it's a deal and mom his name is Dorian not Dominic."

Ellen: "Doesn't really matter to me he's still a bloodsucker. Let's go see if Dmitri's home okay. He needs to know about this and we need to make sure he has everything we need for this spell to work. I don't want any surprises"

_Jo grabs her jacket and the two ladies head off to the elevator then off to the car. _

Scene: Marques's Mansion

_Marques has a bloody knife in his hand as Dmitri enters the demon's home office study_.

Dmitri: "Yes, what is the trouble boss?"

Marques: "It's those damn vampires again what else!"

Dmitri: "Did they try and attack you?"

Marques: "They are always trying too kill me, stupid sons of bitches, Lowe some foul bloodthirsty rats!"

_Marques throws the bloody knife across the room and right into a framed picture on his wall of vampires devouring a dead human carcass. _

_Dmitri frowns._

Dmitri: "Do you want me to track them down for ya boss?"

Marques: "No, that's what my bodyguards are for. I called you here to discuss how the arrangements for this weekend's auction are coming?

Dmitri: "Its all coming along fine all the regulars have RSVP'd and Bela has finally convinced her Chinese buyer to attend in person this time"

_Marques smirks_

Marques: "Really? That's good. Oh how I'd love to break into the Chinese market. There are millions of young girls and boys there we can turn a profit on turning them into vampire slaves."

_Dmitri fakes a smile._

Dmitri: "Yes, of course boss. Though Bela says he's extremely temperamental creature. He won't work with anyone he doesn't completely trust it's taken her a long time to get him to even trust her enough to come."

Marques: "Then make sure they have everything they desire once they arrive, set them up with a private villa and have them brought here before the auction for dinner. I will convince him he should want to do business with us. We've got the best clientele in the States and for the best price. Every other demon whose tried to tame these beasts before has failed, but I haven't you know why Dmitri?"

_Dmitri just stares at him. _

_Marques goes over to the framed picture near the bookcase and removes the knife, he then pulls on one of the books and it opens a secret hidden doorway behind the bookcase where inside is a large 8ft cage. _

_The cage is covered in real blood and inside is Lenore trapped and cuffed by the neck and ankles by chains to the cage. Marques smirks as he watches her squirm. _

_Lenore's eyes get red, her fangs comes out as she angrily stares back at him and growls. _

Marques: "I know how to tame these beasts you just have to break them down first. They can be stubborn, and they are very stupid so you have to let them know whose is in charge just like any animal.

_Lenore lunges at Marques, but can't reach him through the bars. Marques chuckles at her sad attempt. _

_One of Marque's bodyguards comes inside to inform Marques that they lost the vampires trail. Marques throws the knife at the bodyguard and it pierces his heart._

_Dmitri just stands pretending not to care. _

_Marques proceeds to carve out the man's heart with the knife. He licks the bloody heart then brings it over to the cage for Lenore_.

Marques: "Mmmm yummy huh? Ya hungry?

_Lenore is starving. She hasn't been fed any blood for weeks, but she refuses to speak to him. She wishes so badly she can escape and kill him. _

_Marques gets close to the cage and holds the bloody heart out to her, but she doesn't move trying to resist taking it from him. _

Marques: "You not hungry vamp? Well I guess I can just throw it away then."

_Marques heads for the fireplace ready to toss the heart in when Lenore rattles her chains at him. He looks back at her._

_Lenore stands up and stares at the heart she's very hungry. Marques throws the heart at Dmitri and he catches it._

Marques: "Feed her for me will ya?"

_Dmitri doesn't hesitate he goes over to the fireplace grabs a poker and stabs the heart onto the end of it. He then proceeds to hold it out on the poker to Lenore for her to take it._

Lenore: "Don't let him keep me in here like this please!"

Dmitri: "Why should I care?"

Lenore: "You're a hunter aren't ya? I can tell the difference between a hunter and a demon like him"

_Dmitri pauses a bit nervous then gets mad_.

Dmitri: "Shut up! Just take it bitch!"

_Lenore finally grabs the heart and rips it apart trying to get at every drop of blood left in the arteries she can_.

Dmitri: "God, how I hate vampires they are so disgusting!"

Marques: "Tell me about it! I only ever keep one as a pet at a time because I can barely stand the stench of them; they always smell so awful like rats."

_Dmitri nods though he doesn't totally agree with him. _

Marques: "Humans are almost as awful though. They are just not worth the hassle to enslave, too fragile of creatures. I mean if I were to sell human slaves I'd wouldn't make half as much money they die to quick and aren't nearly as strong."

Dmitri: "We're not that strong, but were a lot smarter boss."

_Marques scoffs_

Marques: "Being smarter than a vampire is nothing to boast about, their dumber than rats and smell worst. I do trust them though they only ever want to either feed or fuck just look at her. She's in heat now I can smell it."

_Dmitri looks back at Lenore. She is still devouring the heart crouched on the floor of the cage in tears though her eyes are still red and her fangs are out as she rips apart the flesh to get at the blood. _

_Dmitri looks away again to keep from vomiting. _

Marques: "They can't help themselves they are hopeless blood addicts, but humans you all have so many vices so many addictions oh you'll are never satisfied never! I like that it makes things a bit more interesting with humans. Ya know I have a dream Dmitri."

Dmitri: "Yes, boss?"

Marques: "I have a dream that one day humans will all be just as bloodthirsty as these vampires they'll want nothing more then to gorge on each other's flesh. In my dream they come from a place called Croatoan it's the mostly beautiful place I've ever seen, humans devouring humans, nothing but demonic savages. There's only one problem, one horrible thing keeping my wonderful dream from coming true."

_Marques frowns at that thought_

Dmitri: "What's that boss?"

Marques: "Winchesters!"

_Dmitri stares not understanding what he means. _

Marques: "I don't know why, but something terrible always happens in my dreams whenever these annoying Winchesters show up. I've had dreams as far back as I can remember of a world where the devil himself walks among us and majority of humans left on earth are Croates and all the vampires are demons' slaves. Every child screams, every woman bleeds and every demon devours every man we can. It's a paradise of pestilence and war, every night it's the same dream, except on Thursday nights for some reason its different then. A young hunter named Winchester and his brother they stop it, they stop it all and worst there are these awful angels. Angels that come and take over. This one in particular I don't know his name, but I called him the Angel of Thursday he helps these hunters destroy our God, destroy Lucifer. It's the worst nightmare I hate Thursdays I can barely sleep so I try not to on those nights, but then visions come even when I'm awake, they never stop! How do I make them stop?

_Dmitri shrugs not only does he not know he doesn't really care to_

_Marques stares at him then looks away. _

Marques: "Oh never mind, just get out! Go and tell Bela to call me as soon as she gets back in town with her buyer I want to see her. Out of all the humans on this awful planet, she's the only one I really like. She'd make a wonderful demon someday there is no question she's headed to hell, but till then oh I plan to enjoy every bit of her."

_Dmitri fakes another smile._

Dmitri: "I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing you again too boss."

_Dmitri finally leaves and Marques looks at Lenore's cage._

_Lenore glares at him._

Marques: "Oh what are you looking at bitch!"

_Marques presses a button on a remote on his desk and the door closes and the bookcase slides back in front of it so he doesn't have to look at her anymore. _

22


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Women Is Losers **

Scene: Inside Tara's head, memories of her past life before she became a vampire occupies her mind as she sleeps.

Tara: "Lenore! Lenore where are you!"

_Tara runs through the front door of their house looking for Lenore. Lenore comes from the kitchen to see what's wrong with her sister_

Lenore: "I'm here no need to shout."

Tara: "Lenore, they are coming we have to leave now!"

_Lenore immediately goes into overprotective sister mode_.

Lenore: "Don't panic Tara, they won't find us. We're safe here. Sit down you're soaking wet".

_Lenore holds her sisters cold hands in hers and rubs them as they both go over to the parlor and sit on the couch. Tara breathes heavily her heart pounding in her chest. _

Tara: "It's pouring outside I ran all the way here from Marc's place."

_Lenore looks worried_

Lenore: "Where is he? Why didn't he come with you?

_Tara bursts into tears_

Tara: "They took him that's why!"

_Lenore stares in shock ready to start panicking also. _

Tara: "They just ripped through his front door they grabbed him. He fought back the best he could, but there were just too many of them."

Lenore: "How many Tara! How many vampires were there?"

Tara: "Three that I could see. They attacked him and he kept them at bay long enough for me to escape out of the bedroom window. He told me to run. What are we going do, they'll be coming for us next I'm sure of it."

Lenore: "No, I know a place we can go. Come on if we hurry we can get there before it's totally dark."

_Tara wipes the tears off of her face._

Tara: "How is this happening Lenore? Why? I don't understand I thought they only attack at night."

Lenore: "Well they must be getting pretty desperate now so come on."

Tara: "What if they killed him Lenore, what if they."

_Tara can't even say the words, but Lenore knows she's thinking that filthy vampires turned their brother into one of them. _

_Lenore knows vampires have been after her family for years ever since her father a notorious hunter named Thaddeus Schwartz became known for his massacre of over a thousand vampires during an epic battle called the Trucido of Lamia. _

_Thaddeus trained his fellow hunters like soldiers many of which fought in World War 2. Thaddeus's men didn't just kill they slaughtered them, tortured them as if they were Nazis, worse even some of them went rogue and killed members of the vampires' families that were still human just to keep them from ever being turned too or just for revenge. Because of this massacre vampires have long feared Thaddeus and his family including his three children Lenore, Tara and Marc were heavily guarded by other hunters growing up. _

Lenore still remembers going to the garage and finding her father's body bloody and broken with a note attached saying "We're coming for you next" it had been a few months and so far no trouble from the local vampires that lived on the outskirts of town,

Marc however feeling angry and vengeful over their dad's death chose to kill three of them in a bar in Pecos. Lenore always feared the men in her family were stupid for getting mixed up with vampires in the first place. She was terrified they would all have to pay the price for it someday, but up until now there had been no retribution on them.

Lenore thinks to herself, it looks like none of us will ever have the peaceful death mom did. It's hard to imagine, but I actually envy her now she didn't have to live to see her husband slaughtered or live to see her children taken away by vampires.

_Lenore wraps her fingers around her cross necklace and brings it to her lips to kiss it, the one last remaining gift her father left her, it belonged to her mother and her grandmother before that. She knows that's what linked the family together and what would guide her and her sister to safety tonight. _

Lenore: "We must go to Gram's house. She'll know what to do."

_Tara grabs her father's old suitcase immediately begins packing some clothes and personal items._

Lenore: "No, we can't take that stuff, we need weapons. We need to bring dad's old trunk."

Tara: "We can't carry that big old trunk by ourselves all the way there!"

Lenore: "We won't have to I'll borrow Danny's car."

Tara: "What? Danny will kill you he loves that car."

_Lenore frowns_

Lenore: "He won't be able to kill me if the vamps get to us first now come on Tara, hurry up!"

_Lenore and Tara hurry into the hall and pull the cord on the door attached to the stairs leading up to their attic._

_The women climb up the stairs and immediately head over to the corner careful to stay as far away from the windows as possible._

_They grab the blanket over the trunk and toss it aside._

Tara: Do you have the key?

_Lenore takes off her necklace and uses it to open the trunk which leaves Tara surprised she had no idea the cross was the key for it._

_Tara stares at her sister for a moment still frightened by their circumstances. Then she helps remove weapons and old books from the trunk looking for her dad's crossbow._

_Lenore grabs a bottle of Dead Man's Blood from the trunk_

_A loud crash and the sound of glass breaking alerts the two women that someone or thing has broken in downstairs._

_Tara leaps to her feet in a panic holding the crossbow out in front of her shaken terribly._

_Lenore holds Tara's arm to steady her sister's shaking._

Lenore: "Come on. We can't let them find us up here."

_Lenore pulls out an ax from the trunk _

_Lenore heads for the window and opens it. She motions for her sister to follow her out the window onto the roof. _

Tara remembers being fourteen and sneaking out of the window onto the roof in order to go hang out with their friends down at the Fred's diner. She sadly recalls the day her father caught her sneaking in again and having a colossal fit that she gone out pass curfew by herself especially when he warned her of the dangerous supernatural creatures that lived not to far from town that the majority of their fellow neighbors knew nothing about.

_Lenore tried to defend her sister that night and ended up with a black eye from Thaddeus. _

_Tara knows her father was hardened man, very demanding and on occasion quite cruel. _

_Tara recalls the beatings Marc would receive for only minor infractions like not remember to take out the garbage or for not properly polishing his guns_.

Tara had no idea why their father Thaddeus insisted that he learn to shoot from as early as six. Marc became an excellent marksman he had to be. If he missed the mark more than twice, on the third time he knew he was in for it.

One time Thaddeus shot his son with a gun full of blanks right in the chest just because he missed the mark three times. Tara closes her eyes and pictures the scars still there on Marc's chest, the bruises she helped him hide for years.

Tara realizes their father thought he needed to be tough on them because the evil in this world would be even crueler, but Tara always felt he was wrong for what he did to them. Tara managed to escape a lot of the physical abuse because she was such an excellent cook and housekeeper. She kept everything as neat and tidy as possible to keep Thaddeus happy when he came home from hunting.

Her sister worked as a waitress during the day and often did double shifts though she was determined to be home before Thaddeus left for his nightly patrolling if she wasn't back on time punishment would be severe they all knew that. Thaddeus would never tolerate any disobedience from them, but he was fiercely protective once a hunter sworn to protect the children tried to molest Lenore. Thaddeus stopped him and strung him up until his neck snapped then threw his body in the river.

Lenore loved their father. He was all they had and she believed that underneath his stubborn overbearing demeanor he truly loved each of them. Lenore believes he did everything he possibly could to keep them safe from evil creatures out there so he died a hero to her.

Tara feels differently though after witnessing her father brutally killing the wife of a vampire. A woman he once had a love affair with. Thaddeus became angry she chose to stay with her husband even after he became a filthy vamp and terrified she'd soon turn into one, he slaughtered her in their backyard. He even hid her head in that old trunk for awhile to warn off other women from making the same foolish mistake of screwing a vampire.

Thaddeus hated vampires with a bloody passion that verged on insanity. Tara wanted nothing to do with her father and couldn't wait until she was able to get out of this town and away from him for good. She knew her sister and brother would never leave though. They were too indoctrinated into the hunters' life and into this town. That was their home, or it was until the vamps practically made it their preying grounds. Tara had met only two vampires so far and she hoped to never have to meet another, one tried to kill her and the other killed the one who tried.

Tara couldn't understand why, why would a vampire kill another vampire to spare her life. She always wanted to ask him, but he left before she even found out his name all she saw were his piercing eyes, dark hair, long bloody fangs and big frame towering over her as he helped her to her feet then ran off before the hunters found them together.

Tara understands that vampires are evil, but once she became a vampire herself all she wants is to find the one who saved her back then. She truly believes they are destined to be together somehow because despite what humans may think vampires are capable of loving one another.

_Lenore grabs Tara's hand as they make their way down the roof of the house and onto the roof of the garage. They wait quietly as they listen to the vampires ransack their home looking for them. They see one come outside again and they quickly duck their heads out of sight n. _

_The vampire begins sniffing the air and can smell Tara's perfume. He comes closer to the garage looking around to see if they are hiding in the bushes. _

_Tara tries to hold it but can't she sneezes out loud._

_The vampire hears it and looks up angrily at them. Fiercely dark eyes and bloody fangs the monster immediately starts climbing up a tree in their front yard to get up on the roof to kill them. _

Tara: "Oh My God!"

Lenore: "Give me that!"

_Lenore grabs the crossbow from Tara's hands stands up on top of the roof and shoots an arrow right into the vampire's body. _

_The vampire groans and rips it out of his chest._

The vampire: "You can't kill me, I'm going to kill you!"

Lenore: "Don't be so sure about that."

_The vampire suddenly feels very weak as his body starts to go numb_

_The vampire falls out of the tree landing on another vampire that came out of the house to look for him._

_Tara looks at her sister confused by what just happened. _

_Lenore smirks and looks at her sister_

Lenore: "Dead man's blood works every time."

Tara:" Oh yeah I forgot dad always coated his arrows in it, that stuff really does the trick."

_Lenore nods_

Lenore: "Let's go."

_Lenore quickly starts climbing down the side of the garage until she's close enough to the ground to jump down._

Tara: "I can't I'm too scared!"

Lenore: "Do you want to die? You have to Jump!"

_Tara takes a gulp then finally jumps down too._

_Tara hurts her ankle, but Lenore grabs her hand and helps her limp away as they quickly run into their neighbor's garage and steal his car. Lenore finds the spare key she knows is in Danny's tool box in the garage. _

_Danny comes riding up on his motorcycle and sees them inside his car._

Danny: "What are ya'll doing? Get out of there."

Lenore: "Danny, we don't have time to explain get in or you will be eaten!"

Danny: "Eaten! What are you?"

_A vampire growls and Danny hears the sound behind him. Danny turns his head slightly to see and is tackled off his bike by a vampire._

_The vampire immediately rips into Danny's throat pulling out his jugular with its fangs and spitting blood all over the place._

_Tara screams and starts crying again. _

_Lenore turns on the car and drives out of the garage running over the vampire and Danny as she backs up on them._

_Lenore peels off and heads straight for their Gram's house praying she will be able to protect them. Lenore holds her cross necklace in between her fingers with one hand as she drives with the other._

_Tara just sobs the whole way there_.

Scene: Gram's house

_The girls rush out of the car quickly, up to the back door grab the key hidden under a fake rock and come inside_

Lenore: "Grams! Grams! You Home! Open up!"

_No one answers the door._

_Lenore looks at Tara very worried something's wrong._

Lenore: "Wait here!"

_Tara nods._

_Tara stays in the kitchen as Lenore searches the house._

_Lenore heads up stairs._

_Lenore gets up there and sees blood in the hallway._

_Lenore quickly turns to head back downstairs terrified of what must have happened here._

_Lenore is grabbed immediately by a tall very thin and pasty white vampire with dark black wavy hair._

Vampire: "Hello, going somewhere?"

_Lenore spits at him_

Lenore: "Go to hell!"

_Vampire pulls her in close as his fangs get dangerously close to her face._

_Vampire licks his fangs with his tongue._

Vampire: "Oh I'm so going to enjoy every minute of this."

Lenore: "I don't think so!"

_Lenore stabs the Vampire with a switchblade she hit in her back pocket._

_Vampire lets go and shrieks out loud in pain,_

_Lenore tries to run, but the vampire trips her and she falls down the stairs._

_Lenore tries to get back up, but she hears Tara screaming_

Lenore: "Tara!"

_Another vampire gets on top of Tara on the floor and rips her skirt off determined to steal her virginity_.

_Tara screams and tries to fight back, but the vampire is very strong he holds her down._

_Lenore runs towards the kitchen and stabs the vamp in the back with a kitchen knife._

_Vampire screams, and flails his arms out hitting Lenore and knocking her backwards into the wall then glares at her._

Vampire: "You're next bitch"

_Three more vampires' race into the house threw the backdoor ready to kill._

_Lenore feels herself blacking out from the pain of hitting the wall so hard with her head and the last sight she sees before totally going out is her sister face full of tears yelling at her in mortal fear!_

Tara: "Lenore! Lenore!"

_Tara wakes up in her coffin in a panic from her awful disturbing memories_

Julian: "Tara, baby what's the matter are you okay?"

Tara: "Lenore!"

_Julian frowns and holds her close. _

Julian: "Shhhhhhhh. Its okay, it will be okay we'll get her back."

_Julian hugs her as a bloody tear escapes Tara's eye. She fingers the cross necklace that l hangs around her neck the one she desperately wants to be able to give back to her sister one day. _

Scene: Dmitri's house

Ellen: "Damn it Dmitri, I thought you were going to come with us?"

Dmitri: "I'm sorry babe I would, but I have to be at the club tonight. Marques wants me to make sure everything is perfect for the auction when the Chinese buyer gets here."

_Ellen frowns_

Jo: "Mom its cool, we can do this on are own. Dorian isn't going to mess with us unless he's got a death wish."

Ellen: "I think its you who has a death wish, I don't like this Jo. I don't like it at all."

_Ellen folds her arms looking very pissed off._

Jo: "You have to trust me alright. We can handle this."

_Ellen sighs_

Dmitri: "I have to say I agree with your mother Jo, this really isn't a good idea two women going into a vampires crypt alone. It's very dangerous you really should stay away from him."

Jo: "It would be just as dangerous if we were two men, but would you still be telling us not to go then?"

_Dmitri smiles a bit_

Dmitri: "I guess not."

_Dmitri looks at Ellen_

Dmitri: "She really is such a feisty thing."

Ellen: "Yeah I've tried to break her of it, but so far no luck."

_Dmitri laughs a bit_

Jo: "Just give us a layout of the city, that way we know what to do if we have to escape on foot."

Dmitri: "Follow me ladies."

_Dmitri walks down the hallway to a door that leads to the basement._

_He turns on the light then heads downstairs; Ellen and Jo follow him into the basement._

_Jo is immediately impressed by the large amount of weapons, covering the walls, the huge devil's traps all over the place and a bunch of little vials and boxes she can only assume are filled with potions and curses. _

Ellen: "You know I think one day I'll have to introduce you to our friend Bobby, I think you two would get along real well Dmitri."

Dmitri: "Bobby Singer?"

_Ellen nods_

Ellen: "You've heard of him?"

Dmitri: "Only by reputation, here he's pretty good hunter."

Ellen: "Yeah, he's good. But, he doesn't have a set up like this at his house."

_Dmitri smiles at her_

_Ellen smiles back._

_Jo notices the way they look at each other, but she says nothing about it_.

Jo: "So where's that map?"

Dmitri: "Its right here."

_Dmitri pulls out a huge map of the city of Los Angeles showing the entire grid._

_He flips it over to show them the underground sewer system and immediately begins marking the best exit locations for them to use. _

Ellen: "Jo, if things go south and we get split up you exit through this tunnel here and make sure to head straight back here. No stopping you got that!"

_Jo nods._

Dmitri: If anything happens, just call me on my cell. I'll make up some excuse to leave and come pick you ladies up. Just remember vampires are incredibly temperamental, one minute they like you, the next well you know the rest.

_Ellen nods_

_Jo thinks about Dorian and hopes internally that he's different from the rest, but she knows that's only one way to find that out for sure. _

Jo: "So let's go!"

Ellen: "Hold up not so fast Jo. We need to work on that potion first."

_Dmitri grabs a small potion bottle off a shelf._

_Dmitri opens the bottle and drinks the contents_

Jo: "What was that?"

Dmitri: "Whiskey."

Ellen: "You keep whiskey with the rest of your potions and spells?"

Dmitri: "Yeah, it helps me unwind."

_Ellen smiles_

Ellen: "Got any more then?"

_Dmitri smirks at her then grabs two more bottles, one filled with whiskey the other filled with vampire blood._

_Dmitri takes out his knife from his back pocket._

_Dmitri looks at Jo._

Dmitri: "Hold out your arm I need some of your blood."

_Jo rolls up her sleeve._

Ellen: "Let me do that."

_Dmitri hands her the blade._

_Jo grits her teeth_

_Ellen looks at Jo right in the eyes and Jo looks back._

_Ellen slices Jo's arm quickly so it doesn't hurt as much._

_Blood drips from her open wound and Dmitri holds the bottle under her arm to let some of the blood drip in and mix with the vampire blood._

_Dmitri grabs a cloth and wraps up Jo's arm._

Dmitri: "Make sure to wash that good with warm water and soap, wouldn't want it to get infected that's a dead giveaway you're not a vampire."

_Jo nods. _

_Ellen watches as Dmitri goes over to his shelf and starts grabbing other bottles_.

Dmitri: "Hand me that book over there will you please?"

_Jo holds her arm and wraps it with the cloth._

_Jo grabs the book and hands to Dmitri, careful not to get blood on it. _

_Dmitri stars chanting in Latin as he swirls the bottle around in his hand._

_Jo stares at the bottle waiting to see what will happen._

_Ellen can't help thinking his Russian accent sounds even sexier when he's speaking Latin. _

_Dmitri finishes up the spell._

_The bloody mix in the bottle turns a deep purple and the bottle gets really hot as the blood starts boiling inside. _

_Dmitri smiles _

Dmitri: "Now we put it in the refrigerator and let it cool for 24hrs. Once it's ready you can drink it and have the power of a vampire."

Jo: "Will Marques be able to recognize me at all when I take this?"

Dmitri: "Well that's up to you sweetie. You need to act like a vampire, talk like one, and well eat like one I'm afraid."

_Jo feels herself wanting to throw up a little. She knows that means drinking more human blood and the thought of it freaks her out badly._

Ellen: "What's the matter Jo?"

Jo: "Nothing, I'm fine. So can we go now?"

_Ellen sighs._

Ellen: "I'll start packing up the car. You call Donald and let him know we'll be there as promised."

_Jo rolls her eyes._

Jo: "It's Dorian, mom."

_Ellen frowns _

Ellen: "Whatever just call him"

_Dmitri smiles a bit he likes that fact that Ellen hates vampires just as much as he does. _

_Ellen grabs some weapons from Dmitri's wall and heads upstairs to put them in the car. _

_Dmitri goes over to his refrigerator and puts the potion away._

_Jo follows Ellen upstairs, but stops in Dmitri's living room to call Dorian._

Dorian: "Johanna?"

Jo: "Uh it's me Jo."

Dorian: "I'm glad you called; I was just about to call you actually."

Jo: "Well everything's set for tonight. We will be there."

Dorian: "Great, so don't worry about dinner I'll make sure there's food here for both of you."

_Jo pauses for a minute._

Jo: "Uh what kind of food?"

_Dorian chuckles into the phone._

Dorian: "Real food. Don't worry you'll enjoy it I promise."

_Dorian sighs softly into the phone and Jo strangely feels as though his breath is tickling her ear. Jo is surprised by it, but doesn't pull away from her cell._

Dorian: "See you soon Johanna."

_Dorian hangs up._

_Jo stares at her phone_.

_Flashback begins _

Scene: The Roadhouse back in 1988

Ellen: "She's not yours Dmitri I told you before."

Dmitri: "How can you be so sure?"

Ellen: "I'm not going to talk about this anymore. I love Bill that's all there is too it. I'm sorry."

_Dmitri frowns and takes another sip of his drink_

Dmitri: "You think I can't provide for you and Jo is that it? You think I'm not good enough? "

_Ellen shakes her head_.

Ellen: "That has nothing to do with this and you know it."

_Ellen continues to wipe down the counters with a rag trying to avoid looking Dmitri in the eyes_.

Dmitri: "You know he doesn't love you as much as I do."

Ellen: "No I don't know that so just stop it!"

_Ellen throws the rag in the sink and glares at him_

Dmitri: "I just don't understand you! Why does he deserve forgiveness and I don't? You know that kiss was real you felt it, I felt it are you going to just keep denying there is something here?"

Ellen: "You are so way out of line pal! Get out!"

_Dmitri gets mad_

Dmitri: "You two wouldn't even have this place if it weren't for me. I am the one."

_Dmitri pauses when he sees the front door opening and worries it might be Bill. _

_A three year old Jo with little blonde pigtails wearing dirt stained overalls comes bouncing in carrying a brand new book. _

Jo: "Mommy, Mommy, look what daddy bought me?"

_Ellen tries to smile not wanting to alarm her daughter though she feels inside like she could burst into tears at anymore._

Ellen: "Sure, uh what is it sweetie?"

Jo: "A book on supernatural creatures will you read it to me?"

Ellen: "That's great Jo. We'll read it together after dinner, so why don't you go get cleaned up."

_Jo looks at Dmitri surprised to see him there_

Jo: "Mommy, who is this?"

_Ellen looks up at Dmitri with a 'don't you dare say anything stupid' look. _

_Dmitri smiles at Jo and she smiles back_.

Dmitri: "I'm an old friend of your folks, its nice to meet you Jo."

_Jo nods at him then runs into the back to get ready for dinner._

Ellen: "Jo we've talked about this walk, don't run in here!"

_Jo pauses and starts walking as she pushes the door and goes into the kitchen. _

_Ellen turns around to look at Dmitri who's still looking at the kitchen door_

Dmitri: "She's so beautiful, she reminds me of."

_Dmitri pauses he can't help but think she resembles his daughter Natasha, she was the love of his life and memories of her haunt his mind constantly even though the bastard demon that killed her is dead. _

Dmitri badly wishes he could start over, but he refuses to stop hunting! He feels he was chosen for this life and his family's unfortunate sacrifice meant that he had to go on fighting to protect other families from the same fate. He never even considered a relationship with any other women until he met the lovely Ellen Harris

_Ellen can see the sadness in his eyes and it hurts her more than she wants to admit. _

Ellen: "Dmitri, I have a home here, a life, and a family. I'd never do anything to jeopardize that. You have to respect my decision."

Dmitri: "I guess I lose again huh?"

_Ellen just stares at him she doesn't know what to say and she's afraid Bill will come in any minute. _

_Dmitri grabs his jacket and walks out of the roadhouse for the last time. _

_Ellen sighs as he leaves feeling totally mixed up about it. _

_Flashback ends_

Scene: Dorian's underground crypt

Dorian: "Wake up you guys they will be here soon. Ya'll need to leave now!"

Julian: "What? Uh yeah, five more minutes."

_Julian rolls over to snuggle up with Tara_.

_Dorian frowns_

Dorian: "No! Get up now!"

Julian: "Dude, chill out!"

Dorian: "No. Now come on!"

_Julian yawns and sits up in his coffin. _

Julian: "Hey Tara, its time to get up."

_Julian touches Tara's shoulder and nudges her a little_

_Tara turns over and opens her eyes _

Tara: "We have to leave now?"

_Julian nods_

_Dorian goes over and bangs on Jensen's coffin_

_Jensen opens it up in a panic_

Jensen: "What! Are they after us?"

Dorian: "No, its time for you to go my guests will be arriving soon."

Jensen: "What guests?"

_Dorian rolls his eyes_

Dorian: "Joanna the girl remember and her mother."

_Jensen gets mad_

Jensen: "You woke me up for that!"

_Jensen lies back down pretending to be too exhausted to get up_

Dorian: "I told you already that I would. I told you that you all must go before they get here."

Jensen: "Dorian, damn you to hell! I was having an awesome dreaming about bleeding dry that annoying Bella chick from those cheesy and inaccurate Twilight movies. You just had to go and ruin it by waking me you son of a bitch!"

_Dorian pushes over Jensen's coffin knocking it to the ground and Jensen with it._

_Jensen groans in pain from hitting his nuts on the wood of the coffin_

_Julian laughs at him as he gets dressed to go_.

Dorian: "Now get up ya cry baby!"

Jensen: "I'm going kill you for this Dorian!"

_Dorian folds his arms and frowns _

Dorian: "You can't I'm already dead stupid!"

Jensen: "I hate you jerk!"

Dorian: "I don't care!"

_Jensen gets up and finally starts putting his clothes back on. _

_Julian helps Tara get out of the coffin. _

_Tara smiles _

Tara: "You know I like sleeping together we should do it more often."

Julian: "Definitely how about tomorrow morning."

Tara: "You're place or mine?"

Julian: "Yours it smells better."

_Tara laughs a little_

Dorian: "Okay you two lovebirds enough is enough.

"

Julian: "Dude, why are you always such a pain in the ass?"

Dorian: "Just lucky I guess."

_Julian rolls it eyes then takes Tara's hand and they finally head out the secret passageway. _

Jensen: "I'm warning you now Dorian, that girl is going to lead to nothing but trouble for all of us."

Dorian: "Joanna is trying to save us from the real evil demons out there."

Jensen: "You are way too old to be so naïve, she will kill you the minute she's done using you! Hunters are all the same a bunch of lying bastards!"

Dorian: "They say the same about us."

Jensen: "Yeah and they'd be right at least we're willing to admit it, but they won't. They are homicidal maniacs killing for fun and revenge yet they act like they are so much better than us when really they envy us. Our immortality, our strength, they want what we have and they too chicken shit to get it from themselves so they kill us instead out of spite."

Dorian: "Are you done now?"

_Jensen shakes his head frustrated with him _

_Jensen heads for the passageway._

_Jensen takes one more look back at Dorian_

Jensen: "Just don't say I didn't warn you though and don't come to me later bitching when you end up with an arrow in your back from that human whore!"

_Jensen leaves pissed off. _

_Dorian frowns and shakes his head. _

_Dorian tidies the place up and hides all the coffins. _

_Dorian then goes out to get the special meal he already ordered he returns just in time. _

_He hears the sound of Joanna's heartbeat above as the Harvelle's pull up in their car outside above his underground crypt. _

_This song by Janis Joplin plays on the radio in their car. _

"_**Now women is losers  
Now women is losers,  
Women is losers, oh,  
And then women is losers.  
Well, I know you must-a heard it all,  
I said now  
Men always seem to end up on top anyway.  
Oh...**_

Well you know, if they told you they want you  
They'll come around by your door.  
Whoa I say now, if they don't desert you,  
They'll leave you cryin' for more.

Women is losers,  
Now women is losers,  
Women is losers, oh!  
Ah then women is losers,  
And now I know you must-a heard it all,  
I said now men always seem to end up on top anyway.  
Alright, alright.

Remember they'll use you and confuse you,  
They'll leave you with no one else around to play.  
Babe I'm all upset too,  
You'll watch out for 'em and you'll wonder  
Why the hell there ain't another way, oh!

Women is losers  
Women is losers  
Women is losers, ah.  
And then women is losers.  
Now I know you must-a heard it all,  
I said now men always seem to end up on top, anyway!

Oh, they wear a nice shiny armor  
Until there is a dragon for to slay.  
Any day now,  
Course with men beggin' to pay 'em  
Then they'll turn and run away, oh!

Women is losers,  
Yeah, women is losers,  
Yeah, women is losers, oh!  
And then women is losers,  
So I know you must-a heard it all,  
I said now  
Men always seem to end up on top anyway!"


End file.
